


Feel So Different Now

by spuffyduds



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: 100 words, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "April showers."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Feel So Different Now

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "April showers."

_Aboveground, it's April._

Cordy inches forward in the black tunnel.

_Spring flowers. Spring breezes. Spring sales on strappy sandals. That used to be my life._

Gunn's shuffling on her left, Wes on her right. They're driving some demon toward Angel.

And then there's a horrible shriek and an even worse smell.

"What _is_ that?" she gasps.

Wes recites, "When cornered, the Kohra'leigh relaxes its intestines, opens its pores and emits a shower of--"

"Do NOT tell me!" Gunn yells.

Cordy raises her axe, grins into the dark.

_How could I ever explain to anyone that THIS is way more fun?_


End file.
